<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When an idol went on hiatus by miyassam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054113">When an idol went on hiatus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyassam/pseuds/miyassam'>miyassam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Black haired Hinata Shoyou brainrot, Idol AU, Idol Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Threats of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyassam/pseuds/miyassam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where the famous Sol Entertainment suddenly announced that their most popular solo idol Nikkō, or privately known only by his friends as Hinata Shoyo, will have a temporary break from his career. </p><p>Said hiatus idol went low profile and disguised himself to someone unrecognizable— with the help of course of his trusted stylist, Akaashi Keiji— and went to university with his best friends. </p><p>Enter one Atsumu Miya and his curiosity on the scene. Really, not a recommended combination for someone like Hinata who just wanted to enjoy his hiatus with his childhood best friends smoothly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Those Nasty Hair Dyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, first of all, I know, I know I suck at summaries lmao bear with me pretty please (☉‿☉✿)<br/>Second, the whole reason for this AU was because of my brain rot of a black-haired Hinata and yes it just won't get out of my head Jesus.<br/>Third I still might edit the tags on this au, and if there would be any trigger warnings, rest assured I'll give a heads up before the chapter.</p><p>Bear with my grammatical errors, flow, and plot.</p><p>I do hope you'll enjoy this Idol AU (◕‿◕✿)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> News Article: Nation’s Sunshine Heartthrob on Hiatus? </em>
</p><p><em> Sol Entertainment shocked the whole entertainment </em> <em> industry after the sudden announcement of Nikkō taking </em> <em> his temporary break from his career. This was revealed right after the idol finished his world tour.  </em></p><p>
  <em> During the press conference, the solo idol’s manager briefly explained the sudden hiatus of the idol was because of personal reasons. In addition to that, the manager also stated that their talent needs the rest he deserves after his hectic schedule for three straight years after he made his debut.  </em>
</p><p><em> The announcement caused an uproar among Nikkō’s fan </em> <em> s who were also confused by the matter. Their pleas were answered immediately though when </em> <em> Nikkō </em> <em> himself uploaded a short video saying his apologies and assurance to his fans that he’ll come back in due time which instantly garnered understanding and support from his fans.  </em></p><p><em> Sol also confirmed that all other projects of </em> <em> Nikkō </em> <em> were postponed including his supposed to be a comeback on  </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> read more… </em></p><p> </p><p>The man on the reclining chair shut his phone after reading the article that was just published minutes ago. He can’t stop the worry seeping through his body after glancing to his front where an orange head is seated. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hinata, you know this is the best course of action as of now, right?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>In front of Takeda was the idol itself the media was talking about, Nikkō or privately known by his close friends and relatives as Hinata Shoyo. The dejected look on his talent was so apparent even when he was facing down, and Takeda couldn’t help but feel sympathy for the situation his talent was going through. But he can’t do anything right now for the kid, at least not yet for now. He heard the orange head sighed in front of him before speaking. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Of course Takeda-san, I just… It’s just that I feel sorry for causing you so much trouble about this matter. I never expected things to go overboard like this and —” </em> Hinata rambled feeling distressed about the whole ordeal.<br/>
<br/>
<em> “Hinata, hey listen, son, none of it was your fault always remember that. You are more important to us than your career” </em>Takeda immediately halted the ramblings of his talent no, his son. He already sees the orange head in front of him as his son, just like his other talents under his agency.</p><p> </p><p>But it seemed that it was not working when he saw the still doubtful look on the kid’s face. The kid looked so confused right now and Takeda felt sorry for the orange head. It was understandable since he himself was shocked when he learned about what had happened, the kid didn’t deserve such a thing. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Besides, Ukai was not really lying when he said on the press con about you deserving a long break. You’re a very dedicated idol and I’m very proud of you for that. But sometimes you also need a break. Why don’t you do other things you want and spend more time with your friends? I know you miss them” </em>Takeda offered, giving his gentle fatherly smile hoping he somehow convinced the orange head.</p><p>Truth to his words, Hinata really needed a long break. The kid was so dedicated and passionate about what he’s doing that Takeda worries about his health and more importantly to his interactions outside his work. Hinata barely sees his family and friends because of the hectic schedule and projects that seemed endless for the past years. Not to mention the pressure of the cautious actions they needed to take to pry away some toxic media outlets trying to dig dirt on their idols, especially to Hinata. That made social interactions with Hinata more impossible. </p><p> </p><p>Takeda watched the orange head in front of him. He can see that the orange head was considering his suggestion but after a minute of thinking he was only met, yet again, with a dejected look. </p><p> </p><p><em> “But Kei and Tobio were too busy with university and I don’t have any hobbies aside from composing music, choreography, or practice. Aside from those that I mentioned, I can’t think of anything to do” </em> Hinata says with a sad look on his face.<br/>
<br/>
Takeda was suddenly put into a thought, Hinata’s friends were already familiar to him since they take internships to his agency every summer, thanks to a certain tangerine’s non-stop whining and persuasion, and if he was not mistaken they were now on their final year in university. </p><p>The elder’s thoughts were interrupted when they heard a knock on his door.<br/>
<br/>
<em> “Come in,” </em>Takeda answered, waiting for the newcomer to enter.</p><p>The man who just joined them in his office was one of his trusted staff, Akaashi Keiji. He just graduated from university a year ago but was already familiar with him and especially with Hinata since they knew each other way back.</p><p>Everything that involves Hinata’s looks was handled by this talented man. And when Takeda says everything, he means <em> everything </em>. Every look and style of Hinata done by his assistants would need approval to the raven head first before proceeding. He was managing Hinata’s wardrobe, hair, style, makeup even haircut. That’s how talented Akaashi Keiji is. Though Akaashi’s skills are not limited to that, he almost acts as assistant manager to Ukai sometimes especially when it comes to Hinata. He was like an all-around personal assistant to the orange head.</p><p>As soon as the raven head entered, Hinata’s face lit up and bounced towards the way of the other man. <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> “Kaashi-san!” </em> Hinata chirped to Akaashi. <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> “Hey. Uh, is it a bad time? I can just go back later, Takeda-san?” </em> Akaashi asked politely, sensing both men were currently on an important discussion. <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> “No, it's ok we’re only talking about Hinata’s break,” </em> Takeda reassured, giving a slight smile.<br/>
<br/>
Akaashi gave a light pat on Hinata’s head first before turning again to Takeda-san looking slightly confused. Ah yes, another person overprotective towards Hinata, it’s understandable though. </p><p><em> “What about Hinata’s break? In my opinion, I think it’s fine for him to take a long break. Is something the matter?” </em> </p><p><em> “That’s what I was also saying to him. But our talent here is too dedicated to a fault that he said he can’t do anything aside from producing music and practicing routines,” </em>Takeda lightly chastised the orange head. He saw Akaashi give a playful glare on Hinata before giving a soft smile. </p><p><em><br/>
</em> <em> “Hinata, what about meeting with Tsukishima and Kageyama? You miss them, don’t you?” </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> “Well I miss them, but I don’t want to disturb them that much, or more like I can’t, those two are busy and always at the university. I don’t think visiting them in a public place like the university is a good idea”  </em></p><p> </p><p>Silence engulfed the whole room as the two adults were trying to think of what to do about the situation. They wanted to help the tangerine head as much as possible. Takeda was thinking of something to comfort the kid when suddenly, Akaashi thought of an interesting, almost ridiculous idea.<br/>
<br/>
<em> “Oh! How about finishing your studies in the same university with them then, you’re almost done with your own studies right?” </em> Akaashi turned to Hinata then to Takeda, watching their reactions to the idea.<br/>
<br/>
Takeda, a man who values education, took interest in this idea. One of the reasons why Hinata has a very tight schedule was because of this. Aside from him working on his career, he never neglected his studies at all. From his trainee days till now, he was still studying, slowly but surely under the homeschooling program. It was one of the conditions Hinata’s mother compromised to the orange head if he really wanted to continue pursuing the idol career. This made their talent more admirable, not only as an idol but also as a whole person. Hinata really is a hard worker and Takeda was swelling with pride for knowing such an amazing person.</p><p> </p><p>Considering Akaashi’s idea, Takeda thought of the possible pros it can do to Hinata. For one, he can focus on his last year without his job on the way. Two he can interact with his friends more. Three he knew Hinata could improve his skills with this opportunity. Lastly, he really wanted for his talent to take a break from the pressure of being an idol and live a normal life even for a short period of time.</p><p> </p><p>Takeda almost agreed immediately. <em> Almost </em> . Because no matter how promising that idea looked, there’s still a problem.<br/>
<br/>
An obvious problem. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata is an idol and a popular one at that. He knew Hinata also realized this when he answered Akaashi with a downhearted expression.<br/>
<br/>
<em> “But Akaashi-san, that’s still impossible like I said going in a public place—you also know that it was not a good idea” </em></p><p>Akaashi gave an understanding look on the orange head. He was one of the staff who witnessed the stressful life of an idol. He witnessed how sometimes people harassed the tangerine knowingly or unknowingly. Keeping Hinata’s privacy was one of the hardest things to do. But this did not stop Akaashi from his ground, he put his hands on Hinata’s shoulders before speaking again.<br/>
<br/>
<em> “Hey, trust me it is possible,” </em> Akaashi said, assuring the orange head that this could work.<br/>
<br/>
Akaashi looked at his friend with a fond look. The raven head was ready to protect this sunshine at all costs and that includes keeping his friend happy.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em> “Takeda-san it’s possible, please hear me out first” </em> Akaashi smiled, ready to convince the elder of his idea.<br/>
<br/>
Takeda made a gesture to let Akaashi continue. Really, he would accept anything if it would not be risky for their talent. He can’t have Hinata in the open just standing defenseless because he was sure as hell every single person within a 500-meter radius will pounce on the sunshine head. Yep nope let’s not imagine the chaos it would do to everyone especially to the ginger.</p><p>He waited patiently on Akaashi, who was obviously thinking about how he should explain but then decided to just fuck it and said his idea in one word.</p><p><em> “Disguise” </em>Akaashi simply said.</p><p>Why didn’t Takeda think of that? It was a basic trick on the book, but one of the most effective ones. This was why Takeda was thankful for having Akaashi as one of his staff in his company. Brilliant. But wait.<br/>
<br/>
<em> “To what degree?” </em><br/>
<br/>
He heard Akaashi give a light chuckle at his question. He was not sure why though, Akaashi is just like that. He watched Akaashi make thinking pose before looking at Hinata who was also looking back. Akaashi was assessing everything and Takeda gave him that time. After looking over Hinata for a minute or two, Akaashi spoke again confidently.  </p><p><em> “Hmm, not that extreme, just his hair color, hairstyle, a contact lens, outfits aaaaaand the damned legendary glasses.” </em><br/>
<br/>
<em> “But Kaashi-san I always changed my hair color that I could almost smell my scalp burning because of the bleach. I already tried many hair colors, remember?” </em><br/>
<br/>
Takeda winced at Hinata’s comment on hair colors. He can’t help but shiver at the thought of those nasty bleaches burning his scalp. He knew the smell of it thanks to his close friend Ukai who regularly bleaches his hair blond. He heard Akaashi answer Hinata with a known glint on his eyes. Yep, this was Akaashi in work mode, Takeda thought.<br/>
<br/>
<em> “Yes, you did try many colors already but not black, never black. I think it is time you try that color no?” </em><br/>
<br/>
Hinata looked undecided on what was happening, he turned to the elder as if asking for some approval on the idea which Takeda already knew the answer to. The confident look on Akaashi a while ago already gave Takeda an assurance that this is going to work. </p><p><em> “Takeda-san are you sure about this I don’t think— ” </em> Hinata said unsurely but Takeda is determined to try this out.</p><p><br/>
<em> “Let’s give a test run. I think it’s ok Hinata, Kaashi you know what to do” </em> Takeda said, his voice held a tone of finality. He regarded Akaashi and the latter just nodded, already knowing what to do. Hinata only gave them an unsure look.</p><p>
  <em> “waaaah?” </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> “Of course, always. Come Nats we need to shop those nasty hair dyes for your new look. I can’t wait to do your new look”  </em>
</p><p><br/>
Akaashi pulled the boy who was still not caught up on what’s happening, but the former seemed unfazed. He only said a short “take care” as he watched them exit his office.</p><p>He trusts Akaashi with these things, now while waiting for the unexpected makeover Takeda needed to give his attention back on the real matter.</p><p>
  <em> “I need a sake after this” </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You know what I can't think of any Idol name my creativity just sucks like that lol and btw<br/>Nikkō (日光) means sunshine, sunlight in Japanese (according to google so yeah)</p><p>aaaand I just wanted to clear out that Takeda's agency has a strict policy of not disclosing Nikkō's true name to the public in this AU.</p><p>and also that attempt at writing a news article?? yeah that one, don't mind it I don't know a thing about journalism sorryyy in advance.</p><p>annnnd that's it you can share your thoughts under the comment section (´ω｀)<br/>and kudos if you ever like this au so far</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. From orange to black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After doing some extensive shopping with Akaashi in some private mall, Hinata felt like he broke his legs, and this was already coming from someone who always does hours of dance routines. He never thought shopping was this exhausting and intense, or is it because he was with Akaashi. For real, the ravenette shopped like a mad man entering almost every outlet in the mall buying many things when they haven’t got full approval yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Four hours on the mall and the two went back to Akaashi’s penthouse for the preparation, saying it was their bonding time. Hinata doesn’t know if dying his hair was considered as bonding time but he let it go since he saw his friend enjoying it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almost an hour and his hair were all set, bright orange changed to charcoal black. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata was still not sure what to say when he saw himself with his new hair color. He could almost hear Tsukishima’s reprimanding voice saying—</span>
  <em>
    <span>“This is why you’ll go bald even before you hit 30.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Great. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Going back to his past hair colors, which were all a disaster because of the smell and almost burning scalp, Hinata realized that indeed he never tried this color. He only tried mostly light colors from mint green to fiery red to lilac and even to a ridiculous bright pink that Hinata seriously thinks that he’ll go bald at an early age at these frequent changes. It’s inevitable really. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That being said, looking closely at himself in front of a life size mirror, it looked good on him, Hinata thought. The black hair made his big amber eyes more noticeable. He needs a contact lens if he wants to hide his original eye color. Well if he already said goodbye to his orange hair, then might as well say goodbye to his amber eyes, for now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The entirety of Kaashi’s idea was ridiculous, but it was a ridiculous proposal Hinata was willing to try at least if it meant he could enjoy some freedom. Hinata could do whatever the hell he wanted, without all the media outlets watching him. Those guys were pretty enthusiastic about relating the idol to any petty issue they could get. Another thing was his fans, don’t get him wrong about his fans, he loves them and enjoys every interaction with them, it’s just that sometimes … not all fans …. understand …</span>
  <em>
    <span> privacy, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and this was based on his experience.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If this ever works out, he could enjoy this long break, spend time with his friends and family, and finish his studies like what Takeda-san told him to do. This could also mean that Hinata can experience a university life like a normal teenager. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata sat back in Akaashi's plush loveseat while he waited patiently for the other to come back. Akaashi was currently getting something for his new hairstyle. He heard the ravenette say something along the lines of “gonna get some things for your hair, wait a moment here Nats” then went inside his grand walk-in closet just as Hinata went out of the shower. So here he was patiently waiting and looking around for anything that could entertain him. He then saw the shopping bags lying beside his seat, so while waiting for the other to come back, he went and checked the things they bought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Three pairs of black contact lenses… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Three pairs of black-framed glasses…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Variety of beanies, snapbacks, hoodies, and sweatshirts… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi really did buy many things for him, seems like his friend was confident this would work somehow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon after, Hinata got bored checking the whole thing for the fourth time so he decided to do other things which were scrolling through his social media accounts. Three scrolls on his timeline and it was still about the article on him released this morning. Hinata ignored the media outlets and read his fans’ tweets and support on his decision which made his heart soft. Hinata really loves his fans, he wanted to reply to some of them right now, but Takeda-san briefed him earlier to reduce using his idol account and interacting with his fans—the reason why Hinata uploaded a video right after the article was released. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Buying a new phone for his private accounts and contacts, and private friends would be essential, the idol thought. He can’t continue using his original phone especially when it has thousands of photos and videos of him, public accounts, and anything that relates him as Nikko. The idol nodded to himself at this, deeming it as a precaution on his identity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of friends, Hinata was thinking whether he should update Tsukishima and Kageyama about what’s happening, but he didn’t want to keep their hopes up and decided to just explain everything to them later. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata was pulled out from his thoughts when he heard Akaashi’s movements in front of him. He looked up and winced as he saw the haircutting tools Akaashi is holding. The idol prefers his hair long as much as possible and he hopes it will stay that way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi saw his look and gave him a reassuring smile.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Don’t worry I’m not planning to cut your hair short this time, I’ll just style it a bit. Your hair got a bit longer after your world tour huh, I think it will suit you if we style your hair down or something. What do you think?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata knows nothing about hairstyles and such so he let Akaashi do what he wants like he always did. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s ok Kaashi-san” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the ginger answered while nodding.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alright. I’m quite excited to see Nikko in this style” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Akaashi said excitedly to the ginger, switching on the blower, ready to do his magic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Another hour later…</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“If someone still recognizes you in this look then I’ll give them my condo unit or some shit because that would surely be an achievement on their part,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Akaashi said, obviously impressed by the result of his work. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata chuckled lightly at his friend’s exaggerated comment. Looking at his version 2.0 in the mirror, if he already looked different when he checked his new dyed hair then he now looks more different when combined with his new hairstyle. Akaashi gave Hinata a small case that contains a new pair of contact lenses and the idol started to put the new contacts easily, having done it so many times. He turned to Akaashi who was appraising him for the last time, checking if there’s still a need for fixing. When the ravenette looked pretty much satisfied with his work, he nodded then went to his walk-in closet to put back his things.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“At first I wanted you to look like a nerd type in a university but then this happened, I’m amazed how this made you look like a bad boy instead of nerdy. Wait, you did look nerdy but badass. How come we haven’t thought of creating a nerd style on your concept photos? Damn what a shame! I should add this on my notes for future references so be prepared”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Akaashi was openly gushing on Hinata right now and the other can’t help but giggle at his friend’s excited ramblings. </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just like what Akaashi described, this new style gave the idol that slight bad boy vibes, definitely not his usual sweetheart vibes which usually consist of colorful and bright styles. His wavy hair framed his small face perfectly and the fringes were long enough to curtain his eyes giving them a mysterious aura. It was messy but in a sexy kind of way especially when a glint of silver studs on his ears were peeking through on the side of those black messy curls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His now black irises were hard to see because of his fringes and the thin black framed glasses he was now wearing, but somehow it only amplified his mysteriousness. Akaashi completed the style by wearing a simple black sweatshirt and dark gray skinny jeans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cool. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kaashi-san do you think this will work?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hinata asked nervously to the man who just came out from the walk-in closet. He glanced up to find the ravenette looking at him like he offended his whole clan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bitch are you kidding me? I’m pretty sure when you showed up in front of Tobio he would just ignore you!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the ravenette shouted, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“and I actually wanted you to do that. That would be interesting.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Akaashi added while waving his hands with a hairdryer.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At this, Hinata immediately noticed the playful tone on Akaashi’s eyes and the orange head (or raven now? Whatever) knew at that moment that he is really going to make Kageyama as a guinea pig for his new disguise, not that he complains. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kei would recognize me immediately though, so I think you should ready your unit for him” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hinata commented back playfully to the other while trying a beanie on his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nope Tsukki is excluded from my claims and duh that megane-kun is like a boss level. I bet he could still recognize you even if I apply prosthetic makeup on your face” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi had a point, that tall blond best friend of the ginger never failed to recognize him no matter what disguise he was in. This always happened whenever he visited his friends or meetups in a crowded place, the blond would always approach him without any hesitation in his eyes like he was sure it was Hinata, even if the latter was entirely covered in garments. Or maybe Tsukishima just looks for the most suspicious one in the crowd, or maybe because of his height. Probably both. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“But you’re not going to lose anything if you also try your new look on Tsukki, just to test the effectiveness of your disguise? God. I wish I can come with you to see Kageyama’s dumb expression” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The ravenette added to his previous comment, smiling mischievously. Hinata could tell that Akaashi was suggesting this to him just for his own amusement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Squinting his eyes, Hinata lightly chastised his friend,</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Kaashi-san you just want this for entertainment purposes, aren’t you?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well duh of course I did lol” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The ravenette rolled his eyes like Hinata should be used to his antics by now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata already used to be his friend, ignored his sassed, and asked about the elder,</span>
  <em>
    <span> “How about Takeda-san?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi only waved his hands implying that it’s not something to worry about. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh don’t worry about him Nats, he already approved,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the older said confidently with a thumbs up to the younger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“O—ok?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not even recovering from the confusion of what his friend said, Hinata was dragged, again, by the ravenette outside his penthouse for their next destination. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Now let’s go baby boy, make a lot of college students question their sexualities because of you”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Aren’t we supposed to be on a low profile?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hinata tried to reason to the ravenette but the other only pushed him further to the elevator and tapped the underground floor giddily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh we will, but for now let’s enjoy this”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What did he get himself into? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ravenette assessed first the surroundings when Hinata stepped out of his car, observing quietly. His plan all along was to get the students’ attention on Hinata hence, with his current style right now. If no one recognized him in this style, aside from a certain tall blond, then good. The ravenette grinned triumphantly behind the tinted windows of the driver’s seat before taking off, ready to update the elder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata on the other hand wanted to back out. Like right now. He looked around nervous checking everyone, but so far no one had recognized him which was good he guessed. What makes him nervous though was the stares he was receiving from some of the students near him. When Akaashi dropped the younger near the university entrance, some students around whipped their attention on the younger clearly intrigued on who might be the mysteriously good looking guy dressed in the loose black sweatshirt. Not that Hinata was aware of the reason he was getting the stares, the only thing on his mind was anxiety about getting busted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Five minutes in front of the entrance when someone approached Hinata and asked him if he needed some help. To say Hinata was scared shitless at the thought of someone recognizing him was an understatement. He can’t help it, the anxiety of someone knowing him in a crowded place was with him for three years after all. Thank god though when the stranger didn’t and just went into the university after the idol said that he was just waiting for someone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Letting a sigh and concluding that standing just like a creep was not going to get him anywhere, he entered the university wishing to all the deities above to let this work. Hinata was still unaware that Akaashi was already on his way to the elder to finalize everything the idol needed for his schooling. But Hinata didn’t need to know that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Navigating inside the university was easy for Hinata since this was not his first time going inside. The tangerine may or may not have already sneaked into this university to see his friends some time ago and boy was he reprimanded by Ukai-san because of his recklessness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In his defense though, he was in a thick ass disguise and he only did that when it was semester break where almost all students went home to their respective homes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding who to meet first, Hinata figured it should be Tobio since the dense raven head is not that observant unless it is about dance choreographies and such. The next problem however was where should he find Kageyama, he doesn’t know where his friends stay during their free time. He didn’t think of that, wow he’s an idiot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata was still cursing on his stupidity when he saw a familiar raven hair in his peripheral vision. He turned to that side to check if it was his friend and grinned widely when it really was Kageyama sitting on one of the round tables a few meters away from him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>OOOOOOH lucky!!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walking towards Kageyama, he sat on the other round table near his friend. Kageyama was still busy writing something, a permanent scowl on his face. He did not even spare a single glance at the new presence near him. How rude. Seriously that scary intimidating aura of his dark haired friend is one of the reasons why he only has few friends. The same predicament also applies to Tsukishima but it was more of a series of his smug look or bored look no in between. Hinata slightly wondered how he was even friends with them. One is a socially constipated fetus while the other is an emotionless piece of rock. Their dynamics don't match especially to him who was always so energetic like a bunny. What a unique bunch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Going back on his mission at hand, which was technically a failure since Tobio was not doing his part on this mission. Not that he was aware, but still would it kill him to at least look at the former ginger head?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ok. Now what?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata pondered on his next action, how was he supposed to get Kageyama to notice him? And why does he sound like a fangirl begging for attention from his crush? Why did he even agree to Akaashi in doing this again? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Should he just smack Kageyama’s back head? Hinata laughed at that internally. Obviously, no Kageyama would strangle him, friend or not. Should he try to ask, pretend he was lost in this wide campus? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn whatever. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Readying himself, Hinata faked a cough first before speaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Er — Excuse me can I ask something?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata held his breath, and no not because he saw how good looking his friend was, he was already used to that, but because he was nervous if the man in front of him would recognize him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama only turned to him, scowl deepening, and was giving his best glare because a stranger disturbed him. If Hinata was really a stranger needing assistance then he would already be scurrying away as far as possible from the man in front of him. Thank god he was not. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kageyama asked back, not hiding his annoyance at being disturbed.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata didn’t think beforehand what to ask, but that’s not important. What’s important was his friend of almost 10 years did not recognize him, the idol didn’t know if he should be relieved or offended.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata resumed his act, which sucked by the way, and asked some random question to his still unaware friend.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Uhm—can I ask directions to the Arts department?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing the voice of the stranger in front of him, Kageyama was somewhat confused. The stranger in front of him is somehow familiar, but the dark haired man decided to not think too much about it. Thinking will only consume his energy and he didn’t want to get tired when it was only 3 in the afternoon. He shrugged the thought off and just answered the stranger’s question. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just go straight towards that way and when you see a huge red building then that’s it,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kageyama answered while gesturing to the direction of the department. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thanks” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama did not even answer back and just resumed whatever he was doing. Hinata huffed to himself, his friends really needed some improvement in the social department. He was about to stand when he heard a very familiar voice behind him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What the hell are you doing here?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata recognized it to be Tsukishima’s and he could already feel the blond’s towering form approaching closer towards him. He saw Kageyama glanced up to face the tall blond and simply rolled his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m finishing some papers, the hell do you want? I thought I told you—” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since Hinata’s back was still facing Tsukishima he thought the blond would not recognize him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yet. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thought wrong. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tall blond sent an unimpressed look on Hinata. Tsukishima can’t be wrong, he would recognize that back figure everywhere.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “No king, I’m not talking to you dumbass. I’m talking to this midget here. What the hell are you doing here? What if someone recognized you?”  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima was looking at their surroundings checking if someone recognized the idol. When nothing happened, he turned back his attention to the ginger in front of him. Kageyama once again glanced up to the tall blond still not getting what’s happening. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The dark haired man asked, still looking confused on the matter. Hinata however was now scratching his head, already thinking about how he should explain everything to his best friends. Tsukishima’s brows furrowed even more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What the fuck do you mean what— wait, I can’t believe you did not recognize him?! And you, what’s this all about, explain now or I’ll drag your ass back to my room!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tsukishima threatened the ginger who was nervously fidgeting under his gaze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobio looked again at the said stranger in front of him, closely. That height, that small face, that perfume, and that slightly familiar voice. It took him 5 seconds before he recognized the stranger to be Hinata. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“WHAT THE FCK DUMBASS WHY DIDN’T YOU…</span>
    <span> WAIT WHAT THE FUCK EVEN HAPPENED TO YOU?!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kageyama’s outburst earned a glare from the tall blond but the former just ignored it. He can’t believe he didn’t recognize the dumbass, so it was why he looked familiar. This little shit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ok, busted Hinata thought. Well, this was to be expected from Tsukishima so it was fine. Hinata scratched the back of his head again while sheepishly smiling at his best friends who looked ready to tackle him to the ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Uh, you see,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He spoke softly ready to explain everything while Tsukishima sat beside him, Kageyama also looking at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m listening midget. This better be good or I’ll tell Akaashi-san about this”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Uhm…please believe me when I say Akaashi-san was the one who told me to do this”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both of his friends looked at him suspiciously, but they didn’t say anything so Hinata guessed it was a good signal to continue. He told everything from what Takeda-san wanted for him to do to Akaashi’s idea and everything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata didn’t need to explain about his sudden hiatus since both of his friends were already aware of it even months before. They were actually the ones who suggested/forced him to do it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remembering what happened that time, when Tsukishima found out what has been happening to the tangerine in the past months, he went livid. And a raging Tsukishima Kei is a sight Hinata never wanted to see again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima and Kageyama were slightly hurt at the fact that he did not tell them sooner. But what can Hinata do? He doesn’t want to be a burden to everyone especially to his friends who were always overprotective of him since day one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Convincing the tangerine to take a temporary break took on a long argument between him and his two friends, especially to Tsukishima who was adamant to make Hinata take some break. Eventually, Hinata relented on his best friends’ request then told everything to Takeda-san about the whole situation. His superior and second father figure understood immediately and was ready to make arrangements for his break. Not without a slight reprimanding on the older because of not telling them sooner about the situation he’s in though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After explaining everything, Tsukishima was the one who spoke first in the trio. He snaked his arms on the tangerine’s shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. Hinata understood instantly what his blond friend wanted to convey, and it gave reassurance to him. He smiled back at him before hearing Tsukishima’s soft voice.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s ok Sho, you deserve it and I’ll be here for you any time. You know that right?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tsukishima said softly, looking directly into Hinata's eyes. Too bad he could only see the fake black irises and not the speckled amber ones. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The soft moment was interrupted when Kageyama threw a ball of paper to the other and spoke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey shut it beanpole. I’m also here for that dumbass”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah whatever king” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tsukishima rolled his eyes at the other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata lightly chuckled at his friends’ banter. He was really thankful for having them as his friends even if all of their personalities didn’t match.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you, for everything. This means a lot to me and don’t worry about me. I can handle myself” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hinata happily said to his friend but was only met with a snort from both of his friends. They were not even satisfied with that and went into teasing him.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah right”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can handle myself he said, you can’t even cook for shit”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this Hinata placed his hands on his heart, dramatically feigning hurt before replying to his so called best friends.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“EXCUSE ME!?! YOU ALSO CAN’T COOK?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trio laughed at their silliness before Tsukishima decided on commenting on the midget’s disguise for the first time.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Not gonna lie though, your disguise did work. I was actually just relying on my instincts a while ago. Akaashi-san is amazing. But seriously, black?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well I haven’t tried black yet so this is the best color we could have picked” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hinata shyly explained while playing on the tips of his hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima nodded at this, giving a light touch on the other’s newly dyed hair. It was still soft and fluffy, Tsukishima absentmindedly thought. He was getting worried about the frequent changing hairstyles of the ginger, but he trusts Akaashi-san to maintain Hinata’s hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama just nodded and agreed with Tsukishima’s comment before remembering Hinata’s trick a while ago. And Kageyama cannot just accept that, so he went on and pulled Hinata’s left ear.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Dumbass I HAVEN’T FORGIVEN YOU FOR THE SHIT YOU PULLED ON ME. TREAT ME TO DINNER AND A CARTON OF MILK” Kageyama said, a fake sweet smile plastered on his face. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata tried to reason with his friend who was still pulling his ear.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Aaawww oiii — like I said it was Akaashi-san’s idea, not mine ok?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata gave a glance to Tsukishima to ask for some help, but the prick was obviously not on his side after seeing the blond’s mocking expression. Yup, it’s a loss. He will treat his friends for dinner tonight that’s for sure.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah we know, but we still wanted you to treat us to dinner. You can’t argue now, can you?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tsukishima said sweetly, patting his head like he’s some kind of puppy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata only rolled his eyes at this, some best friends they are. Tapping his hands over Kageyama’s hands that were still on his ears, he relented. Yeah, whatever, he was craving some yakiniku so might as well include these two idiots. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Whatever, I’ll just update Akaashi-san first. Oh wait, should I just invite him?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hinata asked the two while pulling out his phone from his jean’s pocket. It was better to include Akaashi-san in their dinner. That man has a lot of knowledge on good restaurants and he can trust him to find a private one. He saw Kageyama shoving all his things in his bag, ready to bounce at the thought of free dinner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah you should, we should head off now I’m excited to rob your wallet tonight,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tsukishima said from his right. What a glutton.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wow thank you for your enthusiasm and honesty” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“My pleasure your royal shortness”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Did you just—!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh wow, it took me weeks to update, I've been too busy lately and yepppp here it isssss</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>